


Circus

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: The Legend of Voltron grows with every battle (and show).A season 4 tribute.





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 4 only. Spoilers for season 4.

**Song:**  Circus

**Artist:**  Britney Spears

**Length:**  2:32

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  49MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/pLTHwVNOs5Y)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p6g35ecph6hkt5w/Circus.mp4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/167215846556/title-circus-song-circus-artist-britney-spears)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/file/p6g35ecph6hkt5w/Circus.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/167215846556/title-circus-song-circus-artist-britney-spears
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/pLTHwVNOs5Y
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
